


Don't Bond With Monsters

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ghost Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: A lot of people think that when your mate dies, you die too--maybe not the same day but within the week.But that's not true, at least not for Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: #SpookySlick





	Don't Bond With Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 5 - True Mates| ** _Dead Mates_** |Undead Mates  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

A lot of people think that when your mate dies, you die too--maybe not the same day but within the week.

But that's not true, at least not for Will.

He and Hannibal bonded a long time ago--before Will betrayed him, before Florence and Muskrat Farm, before the BSHCI, before The Great Red Dragon.

Being apart while Hannibal was incarcerated was difficult, Will latched onto Molly in an attempt to forget Hannibal and their bond.

When they killed the dragon together everything felt so right, like their bond was renewed and all the things Will had done to forget were erased and didn't matter anymore.

But Jack and the FBI were coming, Will couldn't let them take Hannibal from him again, so he threw them over the side of the cliff.

Will regrets a lot of things in his life, but the one thing he tries every day to reverse is going over the cliffside, thinking they would survive.

They were both already injured and when they hit the water Hannibal just sank.. Will tried to pull him to the surface, to the shore, but he was too weak.

He felt it the exact moment Hannibal's heart stopped and their bond broke. Will was lying on the shore, trying to work up the strength to go back, to find his omega in the water, when suddenly every inch of his body went cold and he began writhing in pain.

When Will awoke he was in a hospital bed, machines steadily beeping next to him, he frantically pressed the call button.

Three nurses, a doctor and Jack Crawford appeared in his room shortly thereafter. They gave him a sedative, checked him over and left him alone with Jack.

"Where is he? Did you find him?"

"Hannibal Lecter is dead, Will."

"No, no, he can't be dead."

"I'm sorry, Will, but he is. This is what we've all wanted for a long time. The Chesapeake Ripper cannot hurt anyone else."

"How long has it been?"

"You were in a medically induced coma for almost two weeks."

"No, that's not possible, how can he be dead if I'm still alive?"

"You're strong, Will, your injuries weren't as bad, you swam to shore,'

"No. He was my mate, Jack. How can he be dead if I'm alive? When one mate dies the other follows shortly after."

"You weren't mated to him, Will. You're not mated at all, you are married to a nice beta woman, Molly."

"I know I married Molly. I did that to try to forget him, to forget my omega, how can he be dead?" Will sobbed.

He was discharged a week later, they all told him to go home to his wife and stepson and dogs. Will disappeared after that.

He never stays in one place for very long, he kills and eats what--who he wants and then moves on.

He doesn't leave the bodies displayed the way he wishes he could--Jack would _know_ right away that he was the one murdering people, better not to risk getting caught.

After a month he starts seeing Hannibal everywhere, but when Will tries to speak to him, he vanishes.

Six months pass and Hannibal doesn't vanish any longer.

Five years pass and they can speak to one another, Hannibal helps Will with his equations. He once had a journal full of them, in an attempt to reverse time.

Ten years pass and Will hopes every night that he passes in his sleep, to finally be truly reunited with Hannibal.

Once your mate dies, you're supposed to die too.. maybe this is Will's punishment for bonding with a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
